Makoto x Me
by FullmetalRocks
Summary: One day on the first day of school, Elizaveta Ryugazaki (me) *Rei's older sister* met a very kind person named Makoto Tachibana. Learn more by reading this story!
1. First day!

**Hello! This is my second Fanfiction so if its terrible dont judge! (BTW if you haven't, you should check out my first Fanfic if you didn't read it. Well if you seen Hetalia.) Im writing this because ever since I saw Free! Iwatobi Swim Club ive always had a love for Makoto. And I am not using my real name in this (of course) I am just making up a name (Elizaveta) so if you see that name it's me! So thank you for reading this and I DON'T OWN FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB! Just to make sure so no one says anything about copywrite (I think thats how to spell that) So lets continue! And BTW watch out for the " (Quotes) " because if they arn't there then the character is thinking in there mind!**

RINGGGG!

"Ugh, thats the first bell! I have to hurry to my class. Dont want to be late on my first day!"

 ***CLASS ROOM (HOME ROOM)***

Teacher- "Hello, students. My name is Miss Amakata. Everyone! Introduce yourself's... Starting from here!"

*She points to the first student*

?- "My name is Haruka Nanase."

Miss Amakata- "Ok miss- I mean mister Nanase. Next one starting from behind him!"

?- "Hello. Im Makoto Tachibana. Nice to meet you."

Elizaveta-"My name is Elizaveta Ryugazaki."

 **After introducing students.**

Miss Amakata- "Ok students get ready to switch to your next class!"

 **And now off to lunch...**

Makoto- "H-hey! Ryugazaki, right? You dropped this."

Elizaveta- "Oh, thank you."

Haruka- "Makoto. We eating lunch together?"

Makoto- "Yeah, of course Haru. See you later, Ryu-"

Elizaveta- You can just call me Elizaveta. If you want."

Makoto- Ok, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta- "Rei!"

Rei- "Hi, Lizzy!"

Elizaveta- "So, I knew I would find you here. Signing up for Track team, huh? My little brother is so athletic! Im so proud of you!"

Rei- "S-stop it. Why do you always tease me like that. Its not-"

Elizaveta- "I know. 'Its not beautiful'."

Rei- "Yeah..."

 **End of the day.**

Makoto- "Hey, Ryu- I mean Elizaveta. which way do you go when you walk home?"

Elizaveta- "Right."

Makoto- "Me to! Wanna walk home with me and Haru then? I mean, if Haru says yes."

Haruka- "Fine with me."

Elizaveta- "Well... I need to text my brother then... but ok!"

Makoto- "Oh. Sorry, were you waiting for your brother?"

Elizaveta- "Yeah, but its fine. I'm sure he won't mind."

Makoto- "Ok then. Lets go."

Elizaveta- "Hello. Rei, you home?"

Rei- "Yes. So explain why you were-"

Elizaveta- "I know. I was walking home with some friends."

Rei- Freinds? "O- oh. Im sorry, I didn't know."

Elizaveta- "Thats ok. So did you make any friends on your first day?"

Rei- Yeah. Well, only one. And we arn't really BEST friends. We just talked a few times. And we have a lot of classes together."

Elizaveta- "Really? Thats great! What's his or her name?"

Rei- "Nagisa Hazuki."

Elizaveta- "Is she pretty?"

Rei- "I-it's a guy!"

Elizaveta- "Oh sorry. The name sounded like a girl's name. But you should invite him over sometime. I wanna meet my little bro's first friend!"

Rei- "Stop it! You talk to me as if i'm a little kid!"

Elizaveta- "Sorry! Your just to cute!"

Rei- *Blushing* "NO I'm not!"

Elizaveta- "What girl wouldn't wanna date you?"

Rei- "Stop it, Sis!"

Elizaveta- "Hurry up, Rei. We gotta go or were gonna be late!"

Rei- "I'm coming!"

Elizaveta- "Well lets go-" *bumps into someone*

?- "Hey, Elizaveta!"

Elizaveta- "M-Makoto!? What are you doing here?"

Makoto- "This is my way to school, silly. Uh... who is that?"

Elizaveta- "Oh, this is my little brother, Rei."

Rei- "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Makoto- "I'm Makoto Tachibana. Haru, intoduce yourself."

Haruka- "I'm Haruka Nanase."

Rei- "Hello."

Elizaveta- "Aw, man. We gotta hurry to get to school!"

 **Thank you for reading! This is so fun to make and i hope you like it. A new chapter will be out soon. So stay tuned!**

 _ **Next time:**_

 _ **See Rei on the Track Team and experience a delightful lunch with Makoto, Haruka, and Elizaveta. You might also meet a hyper-active friend of Rei's!**_


	2. Hanging Out!

**Yay, I'm back! More Free! Fanfiction.**

 **Lunch Time**

Makoto- "Hey, Elizaveta. Me and Haru made a swim team. Well, It's not official yet because we need at least 4 members and a manager."

Elizaveta- "I can be the manager!"

Makoto- "Really? That would be great, if it isn't much trouble!"

Haru- "But now we need 2 more members. So who should we ask?"

Makoto- "I don't know... w-wait!"

Haru- "What is it Makoto?"

Makoto- "I-is that... Nagisa!?"

Nagisa- "Huh? Ah, Mako, Haru! How have you been. Haen't seen you in a while!"

Makoto- "Wow, great timing. Long time no see! Me and Haru just made a swim team, you should join."

Nagisa- "Of course I will! Uh wait, who's that?"

Elizaveta- "I'm Elizaveta. Nice to meet you!" Why does his name sound... familiar.

Nagisa- "You to!"

Makoto- "So who else should we ask to join?"

Nagisa- "Ah! I know a guy. But... he's on the Track Team. Maybe I can convince him to quit and join us! He should be practicing now. Follow me!"

Nagisa- "Thats him!"

Makoto- "Hey isn't that..."

Nagisa- "You know him Mako?"

Elizaveta- "My brother!?"

Rei- "Huh? Ah, Lizzy! And... Nagisa-Kun?"

Nagisa- "Hey Rei-Chan."

Elizaveta- "Rei!"

Rei- "So you two already met. Well, there goes my plan."

Elizaveta- "What plan?"

Rei- "I had a plan to invite Nagisa over so you two could meet. But I see you already met..."

Elizaveta- "Oh..."

Rei- "But anyways, Why did you come here?"

Nagisa- "We wanted to know if you would quit Track and join our Swim team? Please Rei-Chan?"

Rei- "Well... I don't really want to... you see, I really like track."

Elizaveta- "He has always been on Track. Ever since he was little."

Makoto- "But we need one more member!"

Haruka- "... Whatever."

Elizaveta- "Rei, you walking home with us?"

Rei- "Sure."

Elizaveta- "I hope that swim team thing didn't upset you."

Rei- "No, it didn't. I'm fine, Sis."

Elizaveta- "Ok. I know! Why don't alll of us hang at my house? It'll be fun!"

Makoto- "Good idea! Right, Haru?"

Haruka- "I guess."

Elizaveta- "Alright!"


	3. Track or Swim club?

**Elizaveta and Rei's house.**

Elizaveta and Rei- "We're here!"

Makoto- "You're house is huge!"

Haru- "Do you have mackerel?"

Makoto- "Haru!"

Elizaveta- "Actually, I do."

Nagisa- "What?! You do?"

Elizaveta- "Yeah, Rei doesn't like mackerel but I like it."

Rei- "Mackerel is disgusting. It's way to salty."

Haru- "You mind if I cook some?"

Makoto- "Haru, it's not nice to come over and take her food! She pays for that, you know. She's even nice enough to let us come over."

Haru- "Ok, I'm sorr-"

Elizaveta- "No, Makoto it's alright. I don't mind. I will even help him cook it."

Nagisa- "Me to! Can I?"

Elizaveta- "Of course!"

Rei- "Since Lizzy and Nagisa are helping, I guess I will to."

Makoto- "I will help!"

 **After Dinner.**

Nagisa- "Ah, that was good."

Rei- "I agree."

Haru- "Mackerel..."

Makoto- "Uhh... Haru?"

Rei- "Lizzy?"

Elizaveta- "..."

Rei- "Are you sleeping?"

Makoto- "She is..."

 **Next Morning At School.**

Elizaveta- "H-hey Makoto. Sorry I fell asleep yesterday..."

Makoto- "It's ok. I bet you were tired."

Haru- "Goodmorning."

Makoto and Elizaveta- "Goodmoring Haruka!"

 **Lunch Time**

Makoto- "You think we should eat up on the roof?"

Nagisa- "That's a great idea, Mako! Right guys?"

Elizaveta- "Yeah, lets go."

 **On School Roof.**

Rei- "So Haruka-Senpai, what did you bring for lunch?"

Haru- "Mackerel."

Rei- "Of course..."

Makoto and Nagisa- "Not suprised..."

Makoto- "So what are you eating, Elizaveta?"

Elizaveta- "Salad."

Makoto- "So you eat things that are good for you, huh."

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter! Hopefully I will post soon!**_

 **Next Time: Nagisa REALLY wants Rei-Chan to join the swim club, but Rei is on track. So what will he decide to do? Meanwhile, Elizaveta gets sick and the boys have to take care of her!**


	4. Sick!

Elizaveta- "Hurry up, Rei!"

Rei- "Alright!"

Elizaveta- "Let's go."

 **At school.**

Makoto- "Hey, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta- "Hi."

Makoto- "You ok? You look kinda pale..."

Elizaveta- "I'm fine. Just a tiny stomach ache... I'll go to the nurse."

Makoto- "Ok... Be safe."

 **Later, After school when Rei gets home.**

Rei- "Sis! You should have told me you were sick!"

Elizaveta- "I'm fine."

Rei- "No, your not! Thats why they sent you home early."

*Knocking Noise*

Rei- "Huh?"

Makoto- "Hello?"

Elizaveta- "Hi Makoto!"

Makoto- "Elizaveta, are you ok?"

Elizaveta- "Yep."

Rei- "No! Your sick!"

Makoto- "Should I call Nagisa and Haru over?"

Rei- "Yeah."

Elizaveta- "I'm fine, really."

 **Haru and Nagisa walk in later.**

Nagisa- "Lizzy-Chan!"

Elizaveta- "Lizzy-Chan?"

Rei- "Hello, Nagisa."

Nagisa- "Hi, Rei-Chan! So, decided to join the swim team now?"

Rei- "I'm not joining! Anyways, what do we do about Lizzy?"

Haru- "Medicine."

Makoto- "Never thought about that... Nagisa, Rei, you two go to the store and get some!"

Nagisa- "Got it! Come on, Rei-Chan!"

 **On the walk to the store...**

Nagisa- "Rei-Chan... are you ever going to join the swim team...?"

Rei- "I-I can't..."

Nagisa- "Please... You don't even know what it's like yet!"

Rei- "Nagisa..."

Nagisa- "Hm?"

Rei- "... I... will try to join the Swim Team..."

Nagisa- "Really!?"

Rei- "Yes."

Nagisa- "Yay! Thank you, Rei-Chan!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Makoto- "So, what now...?"

Haru- "Sleep."

Makoto and Elizaveta- "Ok!"

 **Next Time: Nagisa and Rei have a fun time at the store bonding and come back to everyone sleeping!**


End file.
